This invention relates generally to systems for sealing access ports and other openings in piping systems and more particularly to an end cap cover for a check valve assembly where the end cap cover is held in place by a circumferential clamp.
It is known to seal the open ends of piping and ports formed in pipe fixtures using removable caps. In this regard, the end or port can be accessed by removing the cap for replacing the end cap with another fixture or for providing access to a space within the piping of fixture. End caps are used in fixtures such as check valve assemblies for sealing an access port formed in a check valve housing. Generally such end caps are metallic, and a gasket or o-ring for sealing is positioned between a flange formed on the end cap and a flange formed on the check valve assembly.
Conventional end caps are often attached to pipes by engaging retaining rings, clamps, cooperating threaded surfaces formed on the pipe end and on the cap, and the like. In each case the gasket or o-ring for sealing is positioned between the flange of the end cap and the flange of the fixture.
A problem with such known end caps is that in order for the gasket or o-ring to be sealingly engaged, the o-ring must be compressed between the flanges around the entire circumference of the end cap. Such uniform compression can be difficult to obtain. Another problem with known end cap sealing systems is that the end caps are metallic. Metallic end caps can be costly to manufacture and contribute significantly to the weight of the fixture, such as a check valve assembly, in which the end cap is being used.